Master Oogway
Summary Master Oogway was an elderly tortoise and the previous senior master of the Jade Palace. He is credited as the founder of the Valley of Peace, the creator of Kung Fu, and the developer of the Dragon Warrior legend. Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge, and experience, Oogway was considered by many to be a sage. He was greatly respected by Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, the entire Valley of Peace, and all of China. He was known as the greatest kung fu master in history, having no other reputation surpass his. He spent his life dedicated to preserving the art of kung fu as a force for good, and passed on this and many of his other teachings to his students. In the small remainder of his life, he had the chance to finally locate the Dragon Warrior before he ascended into the Spirit Realm. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, at least 8-A with Hero's Chi Name: ''' Master Oogway '''Origin: Kung Fu Panda Gender: Male Age: At least over 500 years old, somewhere between 900 and 1000 years of age according to the DreamWorks websites at most Classification: Giant Galápagos tortoise, Kung Fu Master, Master of Chi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kung-Fu Master, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection and Life Manipulation (Learnt how to use chi from the village of pandas), Forcefield Creation (Made a chi forcefield in his battle against Kai), Power Bestowal (When he passed, he gave Po the Hero's Chi), Transmutation (Turned Ke-Pa into a pig), Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation and limited Absorption (Via the Mongolian Fireball), Electricity Manipulation, Longevity (As a mortal), Immortality (Types 1 and 2, both of them as a spirit warrior), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Levitation, Healing, Precognition (Via visions), Pressure Point Strikes, Body Control, Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Cleared the effects of Scorpion's mind control), Attack Reflection, BFR and Sealing, Astral Projection, Cosmic Awareness, Portal Creation, Resurrection, Resistance to Transmutation (Should be able to replicate what Po did with his own Hero's Chi) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought on par with Kai), at least Multi-City Block level with Hero's Chi (Effortlessly defeated Tai Lung, defeated Ke-Pa) Speed: At least Supersonic (Equal or superior to Po and Kai) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to easily lift up Thundering Rhino by the horn and toss him in a gap between the Bridge of Mists) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level, at least Multi-City Block level with Hero's Chi (Similar to Po) Stamina: Very high, limitless as a spirit warrior Standard Equipment: His staff Range: Extended melee range (with his staff), up to dozens of meters with non-chi techniques, Low Multiversal with chi techniques (Comparable or superior to Po) Intelligence: Gifted. Being the creator of Kung-Fu, Oogway is an incredibly skilled combatant, having formed the basis for every single style in all of China, leading all to venerate him for his wisdom and virtual invincibility in combat. He prefers non-lethal forms of combat, incapacitating foes by striking their pressure points and merely knocking them out rather than killing them. He also possesses a great deal of foresight and optimism, quickly recognizing Po's innate talent when no one else would, and advising Shifu to look past the panda's faults and continue teaching the soon-to-be Dragon Warrior, advice that quickly bore fruit. He is known as the greatest kung-fu master to have ever lived. Weaknesses: Oogway is fairly peaceful and will usually resort to non-lethal methods in most scenarios. If Oogway dies in the Spirit Realm, he dies for good. Others Notable Victories: Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) Roshi's Profile (Speed was equalized, Roshi was bloodlusted and Oogway's Hero's Chi was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Dreamworks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acrobats Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8